Difference
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Draco and Hermione are trapped together, giving them time to talk.


**Title:** Difference  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Draco/Hermione  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
 **Word Count:** 959  
 **Summary:** Draco and Hermione are trapped together, giving them time to talk.  
 **Notes:**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Pixie - Silver - Incorporate a pixie into your story

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Gringotts - Color Prompt (Grey, Brown, Red, Blond)  
Words to use instead of Said (Demanded, Questioned, Murmured, Admitted)  
Preposition (Against, Towards, Across)

 **Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015:** Written for ceiling gazer

* * *

"Let me go!" Hermione shrieked.

The bright blue pixie laughed as it carried her.

"Tell me where you're taking me?" she demanded.

Of course she got no answer.

They got to a door, and she closed her eyes, afraid that she was going to be thrown against it. And yes, she went flying through the air, but she didn't land against a door. Instead, she landed on a soft and somewhat comfortable body.

She kept her eyes closed as her hands grabbed something, anything to help her gain her balance.

"You're getting dangerously close to grabbing something vital, Granger."

Her eyes snapped opened and locked with the angry grey gaze of Draco Malfoy. The same Draco Malfoy that she was still straddling. She quickly backed off of him as her cheeks burned in embarrassment. "Sorry," she murmured, ducking her head. And then she remembered why she was in here and quickly lifted her head. "I know why _I'm_ here. Why are you?"

He looked towards the door. "The same reason you are. Those stupid pixies."

"Why would they lock us in here?" she questioned.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You can't be that daft. Pixies love playing pranks. And what greater prank is there then to stick us in a closet together and lock it.

She felt like smacking her head. Of course. Why didn't she think of that? Her brain was just addled from being so close to Dra – Malfoy. She made sure to internally correct herself. And she ignored the fact that there was no reason for an addled brain at all.

"So, how do we get out of here?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You have a wand? They made sure to snatch mine."

Hermione quickly checked her person and solemnly shook her head when she came up empty.

He heaved a put upon sigh. "Well, they'll let us out eventually. We'll just wait."

Hermione stood up and moved as far away from Draco as she could get, sitting across from him.

She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wall. "I wonder how long we'll be in here."

"Who knows? Are you enjoying eighth year?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him in wonder. Was he actually trying to have a civilized conversation with her? "I guess. It would be a bit more fun if Ron and Harry were here, though."

"Potter's going through Auror training, right?"

"They wanted to simply make him an Auror because of his experience with Voldemort, but Harry wanted to go through the training like everyone else. Ron's helping George in the shop. I'm not sure if that's permanent, but none of the family thinks George should be left alone right now."

Draco nodded. "Understandable. What do you want to do when you finally get out of here?"

"Work in the Ministry. Try to make changes so another Voldemort doesn't have the change to gain power. No way should another generation have to go through what we did. Harry sacrificed his childhood, and I want to make sure that never happens again."

"It would be nice for my future children to not worry about a megalomaniac looking over their shoulders."

They were silent for a while, and Hermione found herself studying Draco's face and body language. "Are you okay?"

He looked up, eyes flashing with some hidden emotion. "Yes. It's just... Well, I owled Potter, but I never said it to you."

"Said what?"

"Thank you. I know you helped Potter get his testimony together so Mother and I didn't go to Azkaban. I appreciate what you did."

She shrugged, tugging a long strand of brown hair behind her ear. "You both saved Harry." To her, that was explanation enough.

"I've never met a Muggle-born like you," he said.

She raised her eyebrows at non sequitur. "You might have, if you gave them a chance before now."

"I'm not sure if that's true. There's something..." he trailed off, searching for the right word. Finally, he settled on, "...different about you."

"Different? How?"

He stared deep into her eyes. "Special," he admitted.

She knew her cheeks must be red, but she didn't care. "I'm not sure if anyone has called me special before."

"I don't usually throw that word around either, but that's the only way I can think of to describe you."

"Thank you. So, am I right when I guess you don't hate me or other Muggle-borns anymore?"

"I still don't understand them, but I do realize they have every right to learn magic. I just wish they'd stay in the magical world instead of taking it back to the Muggle world."

"When I start working at the Ministry, maybe that's something I should consider. I do realize the negative impact of Muggle-borns going back to the Muggle-world, how easy it would be to expose us."

"You really do want to make a difference."

Hermione nodded. "I do."

"If it makes you feel good, I think you might have made a difference with me."

They both stood up and walked so they were toe-to-toe. "It makes me feel better than you can ever realize."

Draco took her hand and warmth spread throughout her whole body. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but she definitely wasn't complaining as her body urged her to move closer to the blond.

Just as they were about to kiss, the locked door flew open and both of them watched the pixies point at them as they cackled before they flew down the corridor.

They smiled at each other. The creatures might be annoying pests, but they both found themselves grateful to the nuisances.

And finally, after years of frustration, their lips touched and neither of them wanted to ever let go.


End file.
